


Frozen in LaeppaVika-style!

by TehCherry



Category: Frozen (2013), LaeppaVika
Genre: M/M, based on a movie, fictional relationships, re-writed
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehCherry/pseuds/TehCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirjoitan tän tänne uudestaan, sillä en tiedä, jatkanko enää FINFanficWriterTeamissa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Fisu!", Rauski kuiskasi hiljaisesti. Oli melkein keskiyö, ja pikku-Rauski oli vielä hereillä.

"Fisu!", hän jatkoi ja kiipesi hajareisin istumaan nukkuvan Fisun päälle. "Herää, herää, herää!"

"Rauski, mee takas sänkyyn!", uninen Fisu mumisi.

Rauski huokaisi ja kääntyi makaamaan selälteen Fisun päälle. "Emmä pysty! Taivas on hereillä! Nii mäki oon! Meidän pitää leikkiä!"

"Leiki keskenäs vaan!", Fisu sanoi ja työnsi Rauskin alas lattialle.

Rauski istui lattialla ja mietti hetken, kunnes meni takaisin istumaan Fisun päälle.

"Tehtäisiinkös lumiukko?"

Fisu virnisti.

"Pian pian pian! Tule tule tule!", Rauski huusi innoissaan ja veti veljeään portaita alas linnan saliin.

"Tee se taika, tee se taika!", Rauski huusi nauraen ja katsoi Fisua. Fisu hymyili ja hieroi käsiään yhteen nopeasti. Hän loi käsissään taianomaisen lumipallon ja katsoi Rauskia.

"Valmis?", Fisu kysyi hymyillen ja Rauski nyökkäsi haltioissaan Fisun taiasta.

Fisu virnisti hieman ja heitti lumisen pallon ilmaan. Siitä tuli ilmassa jäänsininen ilotulite.

"Tää on mahtavaa!", Rauski huusi innoissaan ja yritti saada käsiinsä lunta ilotulitteesta.

"Katsos tätä!", Fisu sanoi hymyillen ja astui maahan toisella jalallaan, muuttaen salin lattian jääksi.

Fisu ja Rauski alkoivat rakentaa lumiukkoa. Kun se oli melkein valmis, Rauski meni istumaan vanhalle tuolille sillä aikaa, kun Fisu viimeisteli lumiukon.

"Hei, mä oon Olaf! Mä pidän lämpimistä haleista!", Fisu sanoi muuttaen ääntään hieman.

"Sä oot ihana, Olaf!", Rauski huusi iloisesti ja syöksyi halaamaan lumiukkoa.

Rauski veti lumiukkoa käsistä, kun Fisu seisoi sen takana työntäen vauhtia veljelleen ja lumiukolle.

Fisu loi suuria lumikasoja saliin, ja meni korkeimman kasan päälle Rauskin kanssa. He päättivät laskea siitä alas.

"Kutittaa!", Rauski nauroi laskiessaan mäkeä. Mäen loputtua hän lensi pieneen lumikasaan, joka on pelkkää puuterilunta.

Rauski alkoi hypellä ilmassa luottaen, että veljensä taikoisi Rauskin alle lumikasoja.

"Pidä varasi!", Fisu huusi alempaa.

"Ota kii!"

"Sainpa!"

"Ja taas!"

"Hei!", Fisu huusi tajutessaan, että liukastii kohta. "Hidasta!"

Rauski ei kuunnellut, vaan jatkoi hyppimistä. Fisu liukastui ja Rauski meinasi pudota kovalle lattialle.

"Rauski!", Fisu huusi ja taikoi vahingossa jäätä osumaan Rauskin päähän. Rauski putosi maahan tajuttomana. Fisu juoksi Rauskin luo huolissaan.

"R-Rauski?", Fisu sanoi ja näki, kun pieni osa Rauskin hiuksista muuttui lumivalkoiseksi. "Äiti, isä!", Fisu huusi itkien ja halasi Rauskia. "Ei, ei!". hän jatkoi ja tunsi jään allaan jäätyvän enemmän(?) "Eih...", Fisu vielä sanoi hiljaa nähdessään lumiukon hajoavan.

"Ei hätää Rauski.. Mä autan sua...", Fisu sanoi itkien.

"Mitä olet tehnyt?", kysyi Rauskin ja Fisun isä tullessaan saliin. "Menet liian pitkälle!"

"Se oli vahinko! Anteeks, Rauski...", Fisu sanoi kyynelehtien.

"Hän on jääkylmä!", poikien äiti sanoi nostaessaan Rauskin syliinsä.

"Tiedän, minne pitää mennä."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rich text pilas, eikä tullu tähä tekstiin lol

Hetken kuluttua Rauski ja Fisu vanhempineen ratsastivat hevosilla, sinne, minne kartta johdatti. (sairaan nopee :D) Kulkiessaan metsäpolun yli, he ohittivat zappiksen. zappis hämmentyi suuresti, sillä toinen hevonen jätti jälkeensä jäätä. "Onks toi jäätä?", zappis sanoi itsekseen, ja lähti pienen poronsa kanssa seuraamaan jäävanaa. Hän jäi hevosten viereen kiven taakse, ja seurasi metsäaukion tapahtumia. "Pyydän.. apua! Tämä on poikani..!", sanoi Rauskin ja Fisun isä keskellä metsäaukiota. Aukiolla olevat kivet alkoivat liikkua, ja ne kerääntyivät perheen ympärille. Kivet nousivat seisomaan, paljastaen, että ovat peikkoja. "Se on kuningas!", yksi peikoista sanoi. "Peikkoja!", zappis kuiskasi hiljaa. Kivi, johon zappis poronsa kanssa nojasi, nousi seisomaan peikoksi. "Hys! Yritän kuunnella!", se sanoi. zappiksen poro nuolaisi peikon poskea. "Söpöliinit! Taidampa pitää teidät!", peikko sanoi iloisesti. Silläaikaa aukiolla vanhin peikko oli kävellyt kuninkaan eteen. "Majesteetti, toiko voimat syntymä vai kirous?" "S-syntymä. Ja.. ja ne voimistuvat.", kuningas vastasi nopeasti. Peikko otti Rauskin lähelleen ja tarkasteli häntä. "Kävi tuuri, ettei sydän kärsinyt. Nimittäin sydäntä ei niin vain paranneta. Mutta, päätä voi aina suostutella.", peikko sanoi. "Tee, mitä täytyy.", kuningas sanoi. "Suosittelen, että poistan kaiken taian. Jopa muistot siitä. Varmuuden vuoksi. Mutta ei hätää! Jätän hänelle ilon!", peikko sanoi muuttaen Rauskin muistot taiasta muistoiksi ulkoleikeistä veljensä kanssa. "Hän tulee kuntoon." "E-eikö hän enää muista voimiani?", Fisu kysyi varovasti. "Niin on parasta.", kuningas vastasi laskien kätensä Fisun olkapäälle. "Kuunteles nyt, Fisu. Sinun voimasi vain kasvavat!", peikko sanoi näyttäen taivaalla kaiken, mitä tarkoitti. "Niissä piilee paljon upeutta! Mutta myös suuri vaara! Opettele hallitsemaan niitä. Pelko on vihollisesi!" Fisu kauhistui ja kääntyi isäänsä päin. "Ei.. Me suojelemme häntä! Hän oppii hallitsemaan voimaansa.", kuningas sanoi varmuutta äänessään. "Siihen asti lukitsemme portit. Vähennämme väkeä, rajoitamme yhteyksiä ihmisiin ja pidämme hänen voimansa salassa. Kaikilta. Myös Rauskilta." Rauski katsoi surullisena, kun veli sulki huoneensa oven. "Fisu!", Rauski sanoi ja koputti Fisun huoneen oveen. "Lumiukko tehtäisiinkös? Nyt leikin aika on! En näe su ikinä, ja tuntuu jo, et oisit mennyt pois! Sä ystäväni olit, vaan enää et! En voi sitä ymmärtää! Lumiukko tehäisiinkös? Tai jotain muuta mitä tahdot!" "Mee pois, Rauski!", kuului Fisun vastaus. "Joo, mä meen...."

Muutaman vuoden kuluttua, Rauski yritti uudestaan saada veljeään leikkimään kanssaan.

 

"Lumiukko tehtäisiinkös? Tai josko pyöräiltäis me vaan! Mä seuraa täällä taidan kaivata, kun kuville oon alkanut mä jutella! Pidä pintas, Joan! On vähän yksinäistä, kun ei muita oo! Vain kello tää raksuttaa! Tik tok tik tok tik tok..."

Monen vuoden kuluttua, Rauskin ja Fisun vanhemmat lähtivät laivamatkalle. Matkan aikana, iski myrsky, joka upotti laivan, jolla kuningas ja kuningatar olivat. Muutaman kuukauden kulutta, Rauski yritti vielä kerran saada Fisun ulos huoneestaan.

 

"Fisu.. Hei, nyt mua kuule..! Monet ne sua kyselee! Mä koitan jaksaa, kaiken antaen! Mut miks en kuitenkaan sua nähdä saa? On meitä vain me kaksi... Vain sä ja mä.. Kuinka me selvitään? Lumiukko tehtäisiinkös?""


End file.
